


Loving You

by fangirlishuniverse



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: And the toursettos lesbians' backstory idea, Charlotte gay panics, Cordelia is a ray of sunshine, F/F, Forgive Me, Inspired by all the Chardelia first meeting fics I've read, My First Work in This Fandom, The Lesbians Next Door, and how they came to be, but from different POV's of the two lesbiabs, but not directly, charlotte's coworkers are jerks, english is not my first language, it's adorable and I love them, slight racism and homophobia, the lesbians need more love, the two chapters will be basically the same moments, they're so in love, you might be able to tell idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishuniverse/pseuds/fangirlishuniverse
Summary: My idea of how the Lesbians From Next Door met and started dating.They deserve all the love.
Relationships: Chardelia - Relationship, Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Chardelia fic, so the characterization might be a bit off, but I hope it's not too bad.   
> I'm also not black nor Jewish, but I did research a lot about Kosher food and tried my very best to write Charlotte's story in a respectful way, so please point out any inaccuracies if they are there. I'm also not a doctor nor a caterer so there might be some mistakes in those aspects as well. 
> 
> This chapter will be from Charlotte's perspective and the next chapter will be the same story, but from Cordelia's perspective. I thought that would give a good look on both of their thoughts and personalities. 
> 
> I hope you like this story! 
> 
> \- z

Charlotte had been working non-stop for the past year. She had finally gotten the job she’d been fighting for since high school: She was an internist. She still couldn’t quite believe she had made it, after all, the odds always seemed to be against her. However the fight wasn’t quite over when she had gotten the job. Turns out, to be respected in a workplace full of white, straight (mostly) men, as a black, jewish lesbian woman you have to work twice as hard. But luckily Charlotte was a fighter. She was used to always having to work harder than others to reach her goals, and that didn’t make her any less determined. In fact, it only fueled her determination and ambition. So she worked more hours than she was supposed to, stayed up late every night studying patients files, living only on caffeine. She took any and every opportunity she got to show her coworkers that she’s a damn good doctor of internal medicine. 

So that’s how she ended up at this medical conference. Her supervisor had asked her to attend and take notes when people were giving presentations. She hated these conferences with all her might. The people that come here look down upon her, even though she knows she’s brighter than most of them. Yet, here she was. Following her boss’ orders, listening to some old man talk about high-pressure liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry. She knew plenty about these things already.

She looked around the room and saw a couple of food stands in the back. Food! That’s a good enough reason to stop listening to the old man, she thought to herself. 

She quietly got up from her chair and walked towards the food stands. She caught some people throwing her a dirty look while she was walking, but she ignored them.

Charlotte reached the stands and looked around again, confused. She didn’t see a vendor behind the stands. Should she just take something, or…? She continued to look around, not sure what to do, until she saw a blonde woman walking up to people with a tray of food in her hands. She couldn’t see her face, but by the looks of the tray and her apron, she was the owner of the food stands. Charlotte started walking towards her, but paused when the woman turned around after having been rejected by a pair of snobby doctors. She looked defeated and exhausted, but oh was she beautiful. She wore a bright yellow crop top, matched with denim jeans and simple boots. Her blonde curls framed her face perfectly and she wore a little sunflower clip on the left side of her head. 

After a while, the woman caught Charlotte’s eye. She wasn’t quite sure how she did it, butit’s like the girl forced herself to plaster a bright, beautiful smile on her face as she started walking towards her. Charlotte panicked. She could make it to the bathroom without raising suspicions right? But she would probably make the the woman sad if she just ran off and that was the last thing she wanted. Before Charlotte could even decide what to do, the blonde was already in front of her, holding out her tray. 

“Would you like something?” She asked. “Cooked them myself.” The blonde smiled at her and Charlotte almost forgot where she was. 

She didn’t quite know what to say so she stammered quietly:

“I-I’m kosher… But they look delicious!” She added quickly, not wanting to upset the woman. 

“Oh that’s alright! I have some apple scones back at my stand. Those are kosher I think. If you want me to name the ingredients I will.” The woman talked happily, hoping that someone would finally taste her food. 

Charlotte smiled at her, genuinely surprised by the blonde’s consideration.

“You don’t have to. I’ve had apple scones before.” Charlotte says.

“Well I assure you, you haven’t tasted anything like mine!” The woman giggled and gestured for Charlotte to follow her over to one of the stands. Charlotte chuckled and followed the woman. She now got a closer look at the girl’s apron. It said: “Cordelia’s Catering.” She smiled to herself as she read the name. It suited her. 

Cordelia handed her a little plate with an apple scone on it. 

“There you go.” She smiled and Charlotte smiled back at her, taking the scone. She was starting to regain her confidence a bit.

“Thank you very much, miss Cordelia.” She smiled. Cordelia seemed shocked at that, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She didn’t say anything, and Charlotte suddenly worried she had overstepped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you in any wa-“ Charlotte started.

“No! No it’s fine. It’s just that you’re the only doctor here today who has thanked me for my food. Most of these people don’t even give me a glance.” She said, looking at her feet. 

Charlotte suddenly wanted nothing more than to fight everyone around them for making Cordelia sad. Her more sensible side told her that that wasn’t the best idea though. 

“Yeah they’re all jerks.” She said instead and took a bite of the scone. Cordelia laughed at that, which made Charlotte’s heart flutter. She had quite an unusual laugh, which many people would probably find obnoxious, but Charlotte found it adorable.

“Oh my god, this is so good!” Charlotte said with a mouth full of scone, making Cordelia giggle.

“Sorry. That was rude. But really, these scones are amazing.” Charlotte said once her mouth was empty. 

“You really like them?” Cordelia said, somewhat shyly. Charlotte nodded sharply, taking another bite. 

“I’m so glad!” Cordelia beamed. She seemed so happy by the fact that Charlotte was actually eating her food. 

“I guess I’m a better baker than I am a cook. But I still love to do it! You know, experimenting with new recipes, making them look perfect and making people happy with them! Except well, that doesn’t happen too often… but I still try!” Cordelia smiles.

“That’s amazing. All I can cook are grilled cheese sandwiches and omelets.” Charlotte chuckled. Cordelia laughed and raised her eyebrows. 

“Is that what you live on?” She asked playfully. 

“Yep. And coffee, that also helps a lot.” Charlotte grins, making Cordelia laugh. 

“That’s not very healthy for a doctor, is it?” She grins as well. “I’m going to teach you how to cook an actual meal, ok?” Cordelia states. 

“Oh are you now?” Charlotte smirks. This was going better than she thought. 

“Yes. Are you free this evening? After the conference?” Cordelia asked. 

Charlotte thought for a minute. She didn’t have a shift today because of the conference so this was actually the perfect timing.

“I happen to be free. What will you be teaching me?” Charlotte smiled at the taller woman. 

“Let’s start with something simple. Spaghetti bolognese, kosher of course. If you’re up for it?” She asked. 

“Sounds perfect.” Charlotte said with a smile. She then realized she hadn’t even told Cordelia her name yet. “I’m Charlotte, by the way. Doctor Charlotte Dubois.” She held out her hand and Cordelia took it, shaking it gently. 

“Cordelia. But you already know that.” Cordelia giggled, looking down at her apron. 

Charlotte almost fainted at the feel of Cordelia’s soft hand against her own, but regained herself as she let go. Damn, she really was head over heals for this girl already, wasn’t she?

They talked for a while longer, about Charlotte’s job, Cordelia’s new business, entitled doctors and eventually love.

“So, dr. Charlotte. Your husband must be very lucky to have such a successful woman by his side.” Cordelia said, subtly. Charlotte grinned, clearly knowing what Cordelia was doing. Charlotte had never been one to hide who she is, and has no problem telling people her sexuality. She figured that if people did n’t like it, that’s their problem.

“Well, I consider myself to be quite lucky not to have a husband. I can barely deal with straight men as it is.” She chuckled. She watched Cordelia’s face intently. She was quiet for a moment and in those few seconds, Charlotte’s heart sank. Could she have read this entire conversation wrong? Was Cordelia straight after all?

“I totally agree.” Cordelia said with a giggle, as Charlotte’s face relaxed. She hadn’t read this wrong. 

“Phew. For a moment there I thought you were straight.” Charlotte chuckled and Cordelia faked offence.

“Excuse me, doctor?!” She gasped, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

It felt nice to talk to someone about this and not have to hide who she is. 

Charlotte completely forgot about the conference that was happening,and she didn’t really care. She could tell her boss most of these things from her own knowledge and she desperately needed a night off. Also, listening to Cordelia talk was way more appealing than listening to any of the men giving presentations. 

They kept on talking until it was time for Cordelia to clean up her stands, which Charlotte offered to help with. Together they finished up and left the building, walking towards Charlotte’s apartment. 

—

Their first dinner/cooking date soon became a weekly thing as the two women were clearly smitten with one another. Cordelia would come over to Charlotte’s appartement after work and each week she’d teach Charlotte a new recipe. Then they’d eat their creation together and talk until late into the night. Charlotte would then walk Cordelia home, because she didn’t want her going out alone that late. Those walks were Charlotte’s favourite moments of the night. She loved every moment she spent with Cordelia, but something about walking next to each other in the moonlight, stars shining above them, made Charlotte feel giddy and happy. 

This night was a rather cold night and Cordelia was wearing a long, colorful plaid coat and a dark blue beanie that contrasted with her bright, blonde hair. Charlotte looked her over subtly, and smiled. She was so beautiful. 

Cordelia caught Charlotte looking at her and blushed.

“What are you looking at, doctor?” She asked with a grin, still walking beside each other. 

“You.” Charlotte simply said with a smile. Cordelia blushed more now and it made Charlotte giggle.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence and Charlotte considered grabbing Cordelia’s hand. It was the middle of the night so there were barely any people out on the street so she could do it. 

She gently brushed her hand against Cordelia’s, who definitely noticed because her already red cheeks from the cold, turned even more red and she smiled, looking ahead of her. 

Charlotte just wanted to make the move when she felt Cordelia’s fingers intertwining with her own. She looked down at their hands between them and smiled. They walked like that until they reached Cordelia’s appartement. 

There they stood opposite each other, still holding onto the other’s hand. 

Charlotte took a moment to look at the woman in front of her. She felt so happy being with her. It was like all of her stress and exhaustion from work just fades away whenever Cordelia smiles. Charlotte decided to take a risk and follow her heart. 

She walked a little closer to Cordelia, still holding on to her hand. She placed her other hand gently on Cordelia’s waist and leaned in. She closed her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips and the taller woman melt into her touch. She felt Cordelia’s soft lips move against hers in a gentle but loving kiss. 

After they pulled away, Charlotte leaned her head against Cordelia’s, keeping her close. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Charlotte said, her voice no louder than a whisper. 

“I’m glad you did.” Cordelia whispered back and this time she was the one to lean forward and initiate another kiss.

Charlotte finally let go of Cordelia’s hand, only to wrap both her arms around her waist as Cordelia placed her hands on Charlotte’s cheeks. They kissed with more passion this time, their longing for each other more clear with every movement of their lips. 

They broke apart only when they needed to catch their breath. 

“You know… It’s a very cold night.” Cordelia started, still rather out of breath. 

“Hmm… I would probably freeze to death if I walked home tonight.” Charlotte murmured, pulling Cordelia’s body against her own. 

“Well… you’re lucky I have a very warm and cosy bed right here.” Cordelia grinned, running a hand through Charlotte’s hair. 

“Lucky me.” Charlotte smirked and kissed her lover once more.


	2. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia meets the woman of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter, but this time from Cordelia's perspective! Enjoy xx

Cordelia felt giddy and excited as she walked into the conference building, carrying bags filled with Tupperware and utensils. Her first big event! 3 months ago she was still working at that tiny bakery across the street and though she loved her job there, she had always wanted to have her own catering business. Two months ago she decided to finally make that dream come true. 

Here she was. At a big conference for smart and fancy doctors so it only seemed fitting to provide them with fancy food. Cordelia had spent the entire week figuring out new recipes and experiments to bring to the conference as she had high hopes that this would really kickstart her business. 

She had to admit though; walking into this building, being surrounded by all of these doctors made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Not only did she _feel_ inferior, they also made it quite clear themselves. She got dirty looks from the few female doctors she could find, probably because she was wearing her apron that showed them she’s not a doctor. She could also feel the eyes of quite a few men on her. More specifically, her ass. She tried to ignore this as she was relatively used to men objectifying her (which is so sad) and didn’t want to ruin her first big job. 

She made her way to the stands that were set up for her. She had a quick talk with the organizer of the event, who told her to just stall out the food and walk around. That sounded easy enough, she thought. So she unpacked all of her food, displaying it nicely on the stands. She also hung a tiny garland of yellow flags from the top of the main stand. This way it looked more like her: cheerful. 

Cordelia could hear the presentations begin as she picked up some of the food to put on her tray. People would sometimes come over to have a look at the food and she would happily explain what they were but for some reason the people never actually wanted to try it. After having this happen multiple times she decided to take matter into her own hands and walk around the centre, going up to different types of people. 

She walked up to two doctors in white coats. They looked nice enough, and besides, everyone needs food!

“Hi there! My name is Cordelia, from Cordelia’s Catering. Would you like to try some of my delicious, self-created recipes?” Cordelia beamed happily. 

The doctors looked her over, and then her food. 

“We’re in the midst of an important conversation.” One of them said after a while.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for disturbing. You can come over to my stands if you want anything later on!” Cordelia tried, growing more tired with every word she uttered out of her mouth. 

The doctors just looked at each other and walked away, laughing. 

Well that wasn’t very nice, Cordelia thought, turning around with a defeated look on her face. 

Cordelia took a deep breath and sighed. This is only a minor setback. Not everyone will be like this, she thought to herself. 

Right then she looked across the room and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She had dark skin, beautiful dark brown hair and impeccable style. She looked more sophisticated than anyone Cordelia had ever met and this somehow allured her. 

Shit Cordelia, don’t get your hopes up, she thought as she plastered a big smile on her face and decided to shoot her shot. Maybe this beautiful woman would eat her food? 

She reached the woman and held out her tray. 

“Would you like something?” She asked. “Cooked them myself.” She added with a smile, wanting to impress the woman for some reason. 

It seemed to work as the Most Beautiful Woman She Had Ever Seen™ was at a loss for words.

After a few moments she stammered out:

“I-I’m kosher… But they look delicious!” And Cordelia smiled. She thought she had some kosher things back at her stand. Oh right! The apple scones were kosher! 

She wants to be as inclusive as possible, though she hasn’t quite managed to cook actual Jewish cuisine yet. She thinks that might be a challenge. 

“Oh that’s alright! I have some apple scones back at my stand. Those are kosher I think. If you want me to name the ingredients I will.” Cordelia said with a smile. She really hoped someone would finally try some of her food.

The woman smiled at her. That oh so genuine smile. Cordelia felt her heart flutter inside her chest.

“You don’t have to. I’ve had apple scones before.” She said. At that, Cordelia felt the business woman inside of her come out. 

“Well I assure you, you haven’t tasted anything like mine!” She giggled and gestured for the woman to follow her over to one of the stands. She could hear the brunette chuckle as she followed behind her. 

Cordelia quickly picked up a plate and placed an apple scone on top of it. She handed it over to the woman. 

“There you go.” She said with a smile, as the shorter woman took the scone from her.

“Thank you very much, miss Cordelia.” The woman smiled and Cordelia’s breath caught in her throat. Not only had she read her apron, she actually thanked Cordelia for her food. Cordelia concluded that her expectations were way to low, but was also extremely grateful for this amazing woman in front of her. She was pulled from her thoughts when the brunette looked at her worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you in any wa-“ She started but Cordelia was quick to cut her off.

“No! No it’s fine. It’s just that you’re the only doctor here today who has thanked me for my food. Most of these people don’t even give me a glance.” She said, looking at her feet.

“Yeah they’re all jerks.” The woman said and took a bite of the scone. Cordelia laughed at that. 

Cordelia anxiously awaited the brunette's judgement on the scone.

“Oh my god, this is so good!” She eventually said with a mouth full of scone, which made Cordelia giggle both out of amusement and relief. 

“Sorry. That was rude. But really, these scones are amazing.” She said once her mouth was empty.

“You really like them?” Cordelia asked, somewhat shyly. The woman in front of her nodded sharply and took another bite.

“I’m so glad!” Cordelia beamed. She really was, so so glad, that someone finally ate her food and liked it!

“I guess I’m a better baker than I am a cook. But I still love to do it! You know, experimenting with new recipes, making them look perfect and making people happy with them! Except well, that doesn’t happen too often… but I still try!” Cordelia smiles.

“That’s amazing. All I can cook are grilled cheese sandwiches and omelets.” The woman chuckled. Cordelia raised her eyebrows and laughed.

“Is that what you live on?” She asked playfully.

“Yep. And coffee, that also helps a lot.” The shorter woman grins, making Cordelia laugh.

“That’s not very healthy for a doctor, is it?” She grins as well. “I’m going to teach you how to cook an actual meal, ok?” She stated.

“Oh are you now?” The woman smirks.

“Yes. Are you free this evening? After the conference?” Cordelia tried, deciding to shoot her shot.

“I happen to be free.” The woman said with a smile. “What will you be teaching me?” She asked.

Cordelia thought for a moment .

“Let’s start with something simple. Spaghetti bolognese, kosher of course. If you’re up for it?” She asked. 

“Sounds perfect.” The woman said. She then looked a bit startled as she said: “I’m Charlotte, by the way. Doctor Charlotte Dubois.” And she held out her hand for Cordelia to shake, so she did. 

Charlotte. What a beautiful name. 

“Cordelia. But you already know that.” She stammered with a giggle, looking down at her apron. 

After a while Charlotte let go of Cordelia’s hand and they both blushed. Cordelia thought to herself that she would really like to feel that more often. 

The two women talked for a while longer about Charlotte’s job, Cordelia’s new business, entitled doctors and eventually love. Cordelia decided to subtly shift the subject to the doctor's love life. 

“So, dr. Charlotte. Your husband must be very lucky to have such a successful woman by his side.” Cordelia said. She saw Charlotte grin at her. Did she see through her? 

“Well, I consider myself to be quite lucky not to have a _husband_. I can barely deal with straight men as it is.” She chuckled. Did Cordelia hear that right? Or was she reading too much into this? 

Though, the smirk Charlotte was giving her told her otherwise. 

Eventually Cordelia decided to go with her gut.

“I totally agree.” She said with a giggle and she saw Charlotte’s face relax. So she _was_ reading this right. 

"Phew. For a moment there I thought you were straight.” Charlotte chuckled and Cordelia faked offense. 

“Excuse me doctor?!” She gasped, but couldn’t help but smile.

It felt nice to talk about this with someone and not have to hide who she is. 

Cordelia forgot about the fact that no one was trying her food, or that no doctor at the conference had eaten a single thing. She figured that since they were doctors they knew what was best for themselves and quite frankly, she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. Charlotte liked her food, and that was enough. 

They kept on talking until it was time for Cordelia to clean up her stands, which Charlotte offered to help with. Together they finished up and left the building, walking towards Charlotte’s apartment.

—

Their first dinner/cooking date soon became a weekly thing as the two women were clearly smitten with one another. Cordelia would come over to Charlotte’s appartement after work and each week she’d teach Charlotte a new recipe. Then they’d eat their creation together and talk until late into the night. Charlotte would then walk Cordelia home, because she didn’t want her going out alone that late. Cordelia loved these evenings. Just the two of them in the cold, outside air. Nothing to think about except each other. 

This particular night was a rather cold one and they were both wrapped up in warm coats, hats and gloves. Cordelia caught Charlotte looking her over and she grinned.

“What are you looking at, doctor?” She asked.

“You.” Charlotte simply said and Cordelia felt her cheeks flush red, making Charlotte giggle. 

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. Suddenly Cordelia felt Charlotte’s hand brush against her own and she smiled, looking straight ahead of her. 

Without a second thought Cordelia laced her fingers through Charlotte’s. She saw Charlotte smiling widely out of the corner of her eye, which made the butterflies in her stomach do somersaults. 

They walked like that until they reached Cordelia’s appartement.

There they stood opposite each other, still holding onto the other’s hand. Cordelia looked at the woman in front of her a realized how happy she made her. It almost felt like nothing could ever be wrong as long as she was with Charlotte. 

Suddenly Charlotte walked a little closer to her, still holding on to her hand. She placed her other hand gently on Cordelia’s waist and leaned in. Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Charlotte’s lips press softly against her own. She completely melted into the other woman’s touch and kissed her back soundly. 

After they pulled away, Charlotte leaned her forehead against Cordelia’s, keeping her close.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Charlotte said, her voice no louder than a whisper, making Cordelia shiver.

“I’m glad you did.” Cordelia whispered back and leaned back in to kiss Charlotte again.

Charlotte finally let go of Cordelia’s hand, only to wrap both her arms around her waist as Cordelia placed her hands on Charlotte’s cheeks. They kissed with more passion this time, their longing for each other more clear with every movement of their lips. Cordelia sighed into the kiss, cupping Charlotte’s face with her hands.

They broke apart only when they needed to catch their breath.

“You know… It’s a very cold night.” Cordelia started, still rather out of breath.

“Hmm… I would probably freeze to death if I walked home tonight.” Charlotte murmured, pulling Cordelia’s body against her own. 

“Well… you’re lucky I have a very warm and cosy bed right here.” Cordelia grinned, running a hand through Charlotte’s hair. 

“Lucky me.” Charlotte smirked and kissed her lover once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic everyone! Hope you liked my take on how the lesbians met and started dating. Feedback is always appreciated! xx 
> 
> -Z

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have an awesome day! xx


End file.
